Historically, interactive voice response solutions have used a variety of pre-recorded voice prompts and menus to present information and options to callers, and touch-tone telephone keypad entry to collect caller responses. Modern interactive voice response solutions also enable input and responses to be gathered via spoken words with a variety of voice recognition techniques. Interactive voice response systems can respond with pre-recorded or dynamically generated audio messages to direct users on how to proceed. Specifically, each interactive voice response system includes one or more decision or flow trees specifying a plurality of choices that can be taken when communicating with the interactive voice response system. Such interactive voice response solutions in the insurance industry enable users such a policyholders, claimants and third parties to initiate, retrieve and access information including claim status, medical information, employee benefits, payments, etc.
Generally, these decision trees are very convoluted and may be nested within a variety of other decision or flow trees. Inexperienced callers may be unclear on how to proceed and many times end up cycling through a number of irrelevant interactive voice response menu choices. Such frustration results in poor customer satisfaction and reflects poorly on the administering insurance entity.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a system that could provide users with improved and streamlined interactive voice response system experiences especially in the insurance field.